The present invention relates to a method and apparatus which are used with a test dummy to simulate vehicle side impacts.
Known methods and apparatus for simulating vehicle side impacts were disclosed at the Thirteenth International Technical Conference on Experimental Safety Vehicles in Paris, France on Nov. 4-7, 1991. Among the various methods and apparatus disclosed at this Conference was one in which a test dummy is mounted on a seat disposed on a target sled. A door structure is mounted on a bullet sled and, together with the bullet sled, is moved toward the seat. Thus, the space between the door structure and the seat changes as the door structure is moved toward the target sled by the bullet sled upon which the door structure is mounted. In a side impact, the door structure of the vehicle remains at a fixed distance from the seat until it is struck by another vehicle or the like. This makes it extremely difficult to use the known method and apparatus for testing an air bag or other vehicle safety apparatus which is intended to protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a side impact against the vehicle, particularly if the air bag is to be mounted on the door structure. Also, the known method and apparatus is not particularly satisfactory for testing an air bag or other vehicle safety apparatus to protect an out of position occupant with a controlled space between the door and the occupant.